Bernkastel
Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B ''' '''Name: Lady Bernkastel, Frederica Bernkastel, Bern (cat name), Rika Furude (human name), The Witch of Miracles, The Witch of Fragments, "Reaper/Shinigami", "Mama-cat", "The cruelest witch in the world", "The most powerful witch in the universe", " Almighty and all-powerful master." Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000+, but is beyond the concept of time. Classification: Witch of Miracles, priestess of Featherine Augustus Aurora. Power and Abilities: Reality Warping, magic, cosmic awareness, immortality, space manipulation, gravity manipulation, time manipulation, mystery manipulation, kitties manipulation, kakera/fragment (parallel universes wit higher dimensions) manipulation, conceptual being, regeneration and resurrection, (can revive herself whenever she wants), turn words into reality by using Red Truth and Blue Truth, summoning, metaverse crossing, exists higher than characters that are able to view a whole higher dimensonal universes as nothing more than single glass fragments Destructive Capacity: Metaverse Level (She has infinite power in the higher layer of existence than the meta world, from the perspective of which the lower metaverses are mere books), attacks surpass the protection of her opponent Speed: Immeasurable. it was stated that trying to hit Bern was like enviously trying to hit the reflection of the moon on water with a stone, and her speed was just like this definition. It is qualitatively superior to beings who totally ignore the concepts of physical distance and time Range: Metaverse level Durability: Metaverse level (She tanked many attacks from Lambdadelta and Battler, and only lost consciousness and reverted to her original cat form after taking Ange's ultimate attack which overpowered her ultimate attack, and caused an earthquake across and a crack on the ceiling of the City of Books), her abstract, conceptual and incorporeal nature as well as acausality, regeneration, and resurrection make her almost impossible to kill, and the concept of death can only apply to her if she stops thinking. She is able to restore her body if she remembers its shape; and she can't be completely destroyed unless her incorporeal soul is erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality) Strength: Metaversal (Qualitatively completely superior to characters that can hold countless higher dimensional universes in their palms) Stamina: Inexhaustible (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts. Fought with Lambdadelta, Battler and Ange one after another and showed no signs of tiredness. Standard Equipment: A dark black scythe that harvests miracles from reality Intelligence: Genius by human standards. Insightful, clever and cunning, a good psychologist and actor, has a great experience, could be an excellent detective or criminal. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Alcoholism; Immeasurable pride; Traumatized (hates to think of her human past), unbalanced and imperfect control of emotions; May be shocked if someone hurts her (the concept of which she has long forgotten) Others Notable Victories: The entire DBZverse Dragonball Z Goku and Bills Son Goku, Bills Z Category:Umineko Category:When They Cry Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Magic User Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Cats Category:Witches Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Category:Sadists Category:Darkness Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Bisexual Characters